Kuroyukihime in Wonderland
by Windrises
Summary: A parody of Alice in Wonderland starring Kuroyukihime as Alice.


Notes: Accel World is done by the studio Sunrise.

Kuroyukihime was trying to walk to her friends house, but she struggled to find it this time. Kuroyukihime said, "I've walked to the guild hundreds of times so it should be easy to get to it. However it practically seems gone this time."

Kuroyukihime continued walked towards the path that usually led to the guild, but this time it led to a forest. Kuroyukihime said, "I got lost while heading towards what should be the easiest place for me to find." She sat down on the ground and felt ready to facepalm. After a few minutes of stressing out Kuroyukihime looked around and saw Chiyuri. This time Chiyuril ooked like a rabbit. Kuroyukihime was really confused. Kuroyukihime stood up and said, "Hi Chiyuri. What's going on?"

Chiyuri started running while saying, "I'm late."

Kuroyukihime asked, "What are you late for?"

Chiyuri said, "I'm too late to have time to explain that." Chiyuri continued running.

Kuroyukihime started running after Chiyuri and said, "I need some help. I don't know where the guild went." Kuroyukihime accidentally fell down a rabbit hole. Kuroyukihime screamed.

Chiyuri asked "Can't you scream quieter? You're going to make me even later."

Kuroyukihime crashed to the ground. She said, "Well that was one hundred percent uncomfortable." She looked around for Chiyuri, but Chiyuri had already ran far away. Kuroyukihime said, "This day keeps getting curiouser and curiouser."

Kuroyukihime looked around the room that she had crashed into. The room seemed mostly normal, but Kuroyukihime saw a mysterious drink on one of the tables. She picked it up and said, "The label says to drink it. Clearly a scham. It's probably poisonous. I better get rid of it so nobody that falls down here gets poisoned by it." Kuroyukihime poured the drink on the floor. The floor started to shrink so Kuroyukihime quickly ran out of the room.

Kuroyukihime looked around Wonderland. It looked magical and colorful. She saw various wizards doing random things with magic. She said, "I wonder what this place is."

The Cheshire Takumu, said "Greetings Alice."

Kuroyukihime looked around and saw Takumu. Although Takumu was still a human and was dressed like normal he tried to walk and meow like a cat. Kuroyukihime said, "I'm not Alice. I don't have blonde hair and I dress partially in purple, not blue."

Takumu replied, "You're going to get punished you intruder." Takumu threw batarangs at Kuroyukihime.

Kuroyukihime said, "I'm one of your teammates, not a intruder."

Takumu said, "You look like Alice, but not as fancy. She wore a fancy dress. Your costume is a little too generic."

Kuroyukihime asked, "Why are you being such a fashion critic?"

Takumu said, "I was trying to helpful."

Kuroyukihime replied, "Actually I could use some help."

Takumu sighed and asked, "What do you need?"

Kuroyukihime said, "Well I need to know where I am. I'm really confused."

Takumu replied, "Visit the caterpillar. He might tell you stuff."

Kuroyukihime asked, "Where is the caterpillar?"

Takumu sighed again and said, "Read the sign."

Kuroyukihime looked around and saw a sign that showed her where the caterpillar was. A few minutes later she saw Haruyuki dressed as a caterpillar. Kuroyukihime asked, "What's going on?"

Haruyuki said, "Greetings. I'm the Blue Caterpillar, but feel free to call me the Robotic Caterpillar."

Kuroyukihime sighed and replied, "You're not a caterpillar. Anyways where am I?"

Haruyuki said, "Wonderland."

Kuroyukihime replied, "This place seems so eccentric."

Haruyuki replied "It was made to be that way. The strict rules of logic aren't a problem here. Imagination is the main thing the citizens of Wonderland have."

Kuroyukihime said, "I need to get home and find the tower."

Haruyuki replied, "I don't know how to do that."

Kuroyukihime asked, "Is there anybody who knows how to help me?"

Haruyuki thought about it and said, "I think that Megumi can help you. She's a lot more uptight than the rest of us. She's obsessed with rules."

Kuroyukihime asked, "Where's Megumi?"

Haruyuki said, "She's heading to her tea party. Chiyuri keeps showing up to the tea parties late."

Kuroyukihime replied, "I better go there right now."

Haruyuki said, "Tell the guests that I said hi."

Kuroyukihime ran to the tea party area. She looked around and saw Megumi wearing a fancy hat. Kuroyukihime said, "Hi Megumi."

Megumi sighed and said, "People often call me by my real name, but I prefer to be called the Mad Hat. I'm the most successful artist in Wonderland. If you join in on today's tea party I can draw you a painting of anything."

Kuroyukihime replied, "That's a nice offer, but I have a different goal."

Megumi asked, "Do you want some carrot tea?"

Kuroyukihime said, "I'd rather have carrot cake."

Megumi replied, "There's plenty of that here. It grows on trees."

Kuroyukihime smiled and asked, "Does money grow on trees?"

Megumi said, "No." Kuroyukihime was pretty disappointed about that. Megumi handed Kuroyukihime same carrot cake and said, "I hope you enjoy it."

Kuroyukihime replied "Thank you. You may look eccentric, but you're a kind person." Kuroyukihime ate the carrot cake, but the cake made her grow twice as tall as she usually was. She said, "Somebody should of warned me that the cake here can do that. Right now I'm taller than anybody in the tower has ever been."

Megumi said, "I'm sorry about that." Megumi threw some magic onto Kuroyukihime which made her return to her regular height.

Kuroyukihime looked around for Chiyuri but he wasn't there. Kuroyukihime said, "I have to find Chiyuri."

Megumi nervously replied, "He got captured by the Queen."

Kuroyukihime asked, "Did Chiyuri do something wrong?"

Megumi said, "Not really, but the Queen has a hobby of fighting others."

Kuroyukihime replied, "I need to go save her."

Kuroyukihime started walking away, but Megumi said, "Trying to call off one of the Queen's fights is a rather pointless thing to do. Nobody has ever managed to convince her to stop fighting."

Kuroyukihime replied, "Then I'm going to try to be the first one to accomplish that."

Megumi said, "I admire that, but what do you want me to draw for you?"

Kuroyukihime replied "Um, draw a cat that has laser eyes and battles an evil rabbit."

Megumi smiled and said "I'll draw that."

Several minutes later Kuroyukihime found the Queen's fighting arena. The Queen was wearing her fighting armor. Queen Yuniko said, "That sneaky beast is going to face my wrath."

The Knave of Hearts, replied, "You should consider not fighting every citizen in Wonderland. This citizen didn't do anything to you."

Yuniko angrily said, "She has that annoyingly serious and uptight look on her face. It's so pretentious!"

Kuroyukihime walked up and said, "Excuse me Queen."

Queen Yuniko asked, "What do you want?"

Kuroyukihime said, "I want you to spare Chiyuri's life. She's a good friend, not a bad rabbit."

Queen Yuniko smiled and said, "You over exaggerate what I do. I simply fight people. I don't do evil stuff like ordering their heads to get broken."

Kuroyukihime said, "Well you can't fight Chiyuri. She's way smaller and has no training."

Queen Yuniko thought about it and replied, "You've made some great points. Fighting her would be too short and boring. I'd rather fight you."

Kuroyukihime suddenly got really nervous. She said, "Please don't fight me. I'm not that good at fights."

Queen Yuniko replied, "Be braver." Yuniko got out her sword.

Kuroyukihime knocked the sword out of Yuniko's hand and said, "I'm sorry Queen Yuniko, but fighting someone who's not qualified is wrong."

Queen Yuniko sighed and said, "I don't like to admit defeats, but you've won this argument. Ironically your dedication to not fight proves that you have lots of bravery. The rest of today's fights are cancelled. I need to find more talented fighters to battle."

The Knave of Hearts replied, "Thank goodness. They'll finally be peace around this loopy kingdom."

Megumi walked up to Kuroyukihime and said, "I drew the cat/rabbit fighting picture that you wanted." Megumi handed the picture to Kuroyukihime .

Kuroyukihime replied, "Thank you. You're a delightfully eccentric artist."

Megumi smiled and said, "That's one of the best compliments that I've ever gotten." Megumi hugged Kuroyukihime.

Kuroyukihime floated up to Chiyuri and asked, "Can you help me get back to my city?"

Chiyuri said, "Yes." Chiyuri punched Kuroyukihime. Kuroyukihime passed out.

A few hours later Kuroyukihime woke up outside. She was a few blocks away from the guild. She looked around and noticed that her city looked normal again. Kuroyukihime said, "That Wonderland stuff was probably a dream." She looked in her backpack and found the cat/rabbit picture that Megumi drew for her. She said, "It was a dream come true."


End file.
